poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucille Partypants
Lucille Partypants is a member and keyboard/pianist of the light band club Code Horny Boys. He is 15 years old, bi, and his birthday is on January 25th. Bio Personality Lucille is a polite and quiet boy, often smiling and speaking positively, though if you really think about what he says it often comes off as rude. He does his best to be nice and doesn't often speak his mind unless prompted, though can come off blunt and rude when expressing his opinion. He doesn't express emotions easily and stumbles over words and gets flustered when he doesn't know what to say, which is often. He can be sarcastic and playful, but usually only to very close friends such as Mina Discofever. He is almost always smiling, often to the point of coming off as creepy though he doesn't mean too, and some students spread rumors that he's actually a ghost. Backstory As a child Lucille lived with two wealthy parents, and attended a private school for a very short time before attending the elementary school where he met Mina Discofever and Oliver Kou. At about the age of 10 something happened to his parents (don't ask) and he had to live with his aunt on his mothers side, living with very little money though Lucille is still determined to dress as dapper as he can. Physical Appearance Lucille is a tall, lanky boy, with dark brown/black hair. His right eye is a similar dark brown, though his left eye is significantly lighter and he hides it with a medical eye patch. His hair is wavy and only a little messy, particularly in the back; he always rolls the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and he often wears suspenders and bow ties. Trivia * Lucille started wearing the eye patch to hide a sty, and decided he liked the way it looked and how it covered his heterochromia so he kept it. In his third year of highschool, he eventually ditches the eyepatch. * Lucille is the best friend of Mina Discofever, boyfriend of Oliver Kou, and considers himself close friends of the other members of Code Horny Boys. * Lucille is a member of the subunit LoveSAVERS!!, with Oliver Kou and Ciro Nocenti De Firenze. * In college, Lucille and Mina own a dog together named Discopants. his breed is nondescript and he may morph to fit your deepest fears. * Lucille's voiceclaim is usually assumed to be Miyashita Yuu. you can argue all the want but I'm not going to change it. * Code Horny Boys' official band name is ethereality, though Lucille does not care. * No one likes Lucille except the stray cats, who hang out at his house. * Lucille buries bodies as a job. He tells everyone he works at the supermarket and he's convinced the people at the supermarket that he works at the supermarket. * Lucille may have been dead at one point in time. * Lucille